The Warriors Show
by Stormstar of ThunderClan
Summary: I've seen this before and thought it would be cool to try. A show about Firestar and Tigerstar talking about the cats they like and don't like. Sorry the summary is bad but plz r&r, it's really funny! Rated K plus.
1. Chapter 1

**A humorous story about Firestar and Tigwrstar in a show about cats they like... Or hate. Also check out my Storm story if you haven't!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Warriors Show

"Welcome to the Warriors Show, where me and Tigerstar talk about cats we think are good warriors!" Firestarter said.

"But I only like bad warriors," Tigerstar argued.

Firestar rolled his eyes and continued. "Today we will talk about everyone's favorite warrior, me!"

"I don't like you, Firestar. My favorite warrior is myself." Tigerstar said grumpily.

"I'm a good warrior because I saved the Clans twice!" Firestarter bragged.

"I think Firestar is the best warrior ever. He's so cute," Sandstorm said dreamily.

"WhateverTigerstar said. " I think Firestar is stupid. " Sandstorm punched Tigerstar.

"I think that's all for now, guys," Firestar said to the TV. He made Sandstorm stop hurting Tigerstar, even though the evil warrior deserved it. "See you next time on The Warriors Show!"

* * *

 **Do you like it? Which cat should I do next? Hope you're enjoying my second Fanfiction!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Interesting... Foxstar of StormClan reviewed and said that I should write about Sneezecloud. I had to do some research on the Warriors Wiki and found him. Apparently he's in RiverClan.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Who's Sneezecloud?

"Welcome back to The Warriors Show," Firestar said enthusiastically.

"Whatever," Tigerstar grumbled.

"Today we will discuss Sneezecloud!" Firestar told everyone.

"WHO?" Tigerstar asked.

"Sneezecloud," Firestar answered. "He's from RiverClan," he added.

"I've never heard of him. How can you expect me to talk about a cat I don't know?" Tigerstar asked furiously.

Firestar shook his head in disappointment. "You can look him up on Warriors Wiki, Tigerstar. It's just so obvious I could scream. You are so dumb!" Tigerstar glared at him. "Anyway," Firestar continued, "Sneezecloud was a warrior and um...he um..."

"You don't know who he is either, do you?" Tigerstar asked.

"No," Firestar admitted. "But I'm sure he was a great warrior!"

"The only great warriors are the ones in the Dark Forest.," Tigerstar argued. "And Sneezecloud wasn't there."

Just then, Sneezecloud himself walked into the TV show. "Hey, it's me, Sneezecloud! Omg, am I on TV? I'm famous! Hi, Mom!"

"This is a great warrior?" Tigerstar asked sarcastically.

"Well, I'm better than you. You tried to destroy the Clans - twice! Plus you failed both times," Sneezecloud pointed out.

"I'm Tigerstar! Every single cat in the Clans knows my name! But nobody knows you," Tigerstar said meanly.

"I'd rather be a good nobody than an evil traitor who every cat knows. Nobody likes you, ya know," Sneezecloud said.

"That's all for today, guys," Firestar said, and the show was cut short because of "violence".

* * *

 **Does anyone have susuggestions about who I should do next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is going to be about Darkstripe. (The next one will be about Bramblestar, very interesting.) Thanks for reviewing! (if you did)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Traitor!

"Today on the Warriors Show we will talk about Darkstripe!" Tigetstar said, happy for once. Darkstripe had been one of his closest "friends," if Tigerstar even had friends.

"Not that traitor," Firestar said unhappily.

"Darkstripe was a smart cat. He chose to side with me, instead of you. He earned a place in the Dark Forest. Darkstripe was awesome."

Firestar shook his head. "No, not really."

"He joined me when the rest of ThunderClan wanted to stay with Bluestar, our weak leader. _I_ would have done a better job as leader, but noooo... Nobody likes me. Except for Darkstripe. And Hawkfrost. And Brokenstar." Tigerstar started to name all the cats in the Dark Forest.

"Enough already! We're supposed to be talking about Darkstripe, not you!" Firestar reminded the evil cat.

"Oh yeah. Anyway, Darkstripe said, 'This is not my Clan. Not any longer. ThunderClan is led by a kittypet, and there's nothing left to fight for. I feel no loyalty to ThunderClan. In the whole forest, the only cat worth following is Tigerstar.' Do you know when he said that? When you were made leader!" (or deputy, I can't remember which) Tigerstar said evilly, then laughed hysterically.

"He also fed Sorreltail deathberries when she was a kit! How can you like him!"

"He was loyal to me when the rest of ThunderClan wasn't . That means a lot to me," Tigerstar said.

"Whatever. Tomorrow were going to talk about your son," Firestar said.

"You mean Hawkfrost?" Tigerstar asked hopefully.

"No, Bramblestar, ThunderClan's current leader. He's doing a good job, and I heard Squirrelflight is going to have kits." Firestar said. "They'll be my kin." He shivered. "And yours."

* * *

 **Speaking of Bramblestar's kits, who can't wait for The Apprentices Quest to come out? It's going to be about them, that's all I**


	4. Chapter 4

**So many reviews! I'll probably pick the first cats in the reviews to be next and about one cat per reviewer. Thanks everyone for reviewing! I'll try to update 2 times a week. Hope you enjoy Bramblestar, Tigerstar's son and Firestar's deputy (when he was alive).**

* * *

Chapter 4: A New Leader

"Today we will talk about Bramblestar! He is a good leader." Firestar said.

"He could have been great if he'd listened to me!" Tigerstar roared.

Firestar rolled his eyes. "Bramblestar couldn't forgive Squirrelflight, at first. But now she's going to have his kits. How do you feel about this, Tigerstar? They're going to be our kin."

"Unless they're mean or tough, I don't care."

"Well, I think that there's going to be a book called "The Apprentices Quest" that's about them. You better not do what you did to Lionblaze to those kits!"

"Whatever," Tigerstar said.

"What do you think Bramblestar did when he was made deputy?"

"He _should_ have killed you," Tigerstar said.

"Um.. Let's say this show is over now," Firestar told him.

* * *

 **Do you like it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So many rreviews! I'm going to do Jayfeather, and next Mapleshade. P.S. I changed my username.**

"Welcome to the Warriors Show!" Firestarter said.

"Today we will talk about Jayfeather...who shouldn't have been born," Tigerstar muttered under his breath.

"Hey, that's not nice. Jayfeather is a great medicine cat, and he helped save the Clans...from you and your dumb Dark Forest warriors," Firestar said. He purred. "I guess I'm glad that Leafpool broke the warrior code and the medicine cat code. If they weren't here my Clan would not be here, or any of the other Clans either."

"Whatever. Jayfeather likes Half Moon!" Tigerstar said, sounding like a teenage girl teasing her BFF about her crush.

"Awww, I think they're kind of cute together." Firestarter said. (Girl gossip, am I right?)

Later that night...

Firestar was dreaming about his Clan. They had a good leader, deputy, and medicine cat. Kits were playing. It was great. Suddenly Jayfeather appeared. "Can you not tell my crush on TV?" he asked.

'Can I tell about Briarlight? People think you like her!"

"NO!"

"How about your stick?"

"Firestar, I may be a medicine cat, but I could still claw your ears!"

"Hey, don't talk to your former leader that way! Besides, I thought after the Great Battle, you couldn't walk in other cats dreams anymore."

"Oh yeah," said Jayfeather, and he disappeared.

"Bye!" Jayfeather said once he was awake, then said, "Don't tell anyone that I like Half Moon, or Briarlight, or even my stick...or else."


End file.
